RiftsCharacters
characters and character ideas warrior priest Wai Chia Wu Shih O.C.C. Open Hand Martial Artist From the point of view of a Wai Chia Wu Shih, taking up any weapon, for any reason, is a sign of weakness and is a surrender to barbarism. Conflict, when it cannot be avoided, should be settled with the ultimate weapon: the human body itself. For that reason the character will NEVER learn any weapon proficiency or weapon Kata. However, the same unstinting devotion and single- mindedness that causes the character to spurn the use of weapons, also enables the character to master two different martial art forms. In general, Wai Chia Wu Shih are skeptical of most modem innovations. That doesn't mean the character won't ride on a bus or an airplane, but it does mean that he/she will never own a motorized vehicle. Likewise, when it comes to any kind of tool or device, the character is usually happier with a manual version over a powered one, and happiest of all if the task can be completed with nothing more than hands, feet and muscle. Preacher O.C.C. The New West, like the West of old, can be a lawless land of violence and conflict. In the old days, traveling judges would go from town to town dealing frontier justice to those who broke the law. With the coming of the Rifts, the New West is an even tougher, more violent frontier where the law usually comes from those with the biggest muscles and most powerful guns. A new breed of traveling judge walks the land during these tumultuous times, the Preacher. Preachers are men and women who counsel wilderness people on what is right and wrong, help settle disputes, speak on a person's or group's behalf, and acts as a judge, drawing on both the laws of man and god. Whether a judgement is made by the Preacher in a closed hearing, publicly, and with or without a jury trial (often without) depends on the crime, the circumstance, the history of the perpetrator, and the Preacher. Travelling Preachers are tough, clever, observant, and self-reliant. In many cases, they are either loved and revered or hated, depending on where one stands on the law (and on the temperament and philosophy of the Preacher). The are two main types of Preacher, the fire and brimstone, eye for an eye type, and the ones who preach tolerance, moderation and love. The Fire and Brimstone Preacher tends to deal out harsh punishments and lynchings accompanied by long, bombastic sermons about evil, penance and changing one's ways before one finds himself following these lost souls down the road to beatings, tarring and feathering, and hard labor. This type of preacher is also likely to carry a gun (typically the Big Bore sawed-off shotgun and/or an ion blaster) and has no compunction about "rooting out evil" using physical violence, guns and bloodshed. The Fire and Brimstone Preacher will "smite down the wicked" with his fists, a kick in the pants, a stick, sword or a gun. Such characters are hard men (and occasionally women; 15%) for hard times. Most have grown intolerant of the lawlessness, cruelty and injustice they see around them, and have become militant in their crusade to crush (or at least drive) evil and wickedness from the land. Most are good people who sincerely care about the weak, innocent and downtrodden, especially women and children. However, the Fire and Brimstone Preacher is also more likely to harbor resentment and bigotry toward D-bees and even encourage their extermination; Simvan and Mountain Giants are often on the top of their list. They also have little kindness or respect for "heathens" such as Native American Indians and Psi-Stalkers, or any people who worship ancient "pagan" spirits and alien gods. As for the supernatural, these preachers often lead crusades against the demonic, and actively promote the destruction of all supernatural beings. "As the Lord drove the serpent out of paradise, so must we drive the demons and monsters of the Rifts from our world." This usually includes dragons, shapechangers, (supernatural or not), and all monstrous and reptilian beings regardless of their alignments and intent. The other type of preacher is the Peacemaker, who tends to be a more gentle and philosophical servant of god. Most teach healing, compassion, tolerance and understanding. They make stirring appeals to people's compassion, hope and brotherhood between all of god's creatures, including D-bees and alien creatures. They too stand tall and serve as judges against wrongdoers and issue punishments. Although they will sentence murderers and cutthroats to death, for other crimes they consider all the circumstances of a situation, whether the perpetrator seems truly repentant, and whether or not the punishment fits the crime. Thus, their punishments are more likely to include making restitution to the person or people wronged, community service, public admonishment, rehabilitation and prison time. Although many Fire and Brimstone Preachers consider the Peacemaker to be misguided and soft, the Peacemakers are not cowards or fools. They courageously stand against evil and will fight to protect the innocent when faced with no other recourse. Many have died defending others or standing up for what they believe. Most Preachers are nomadic by nature and travel the New West from town to town, hearing cases, levying judgements and offering advice and prayers. Large towns and cities usually have one or more churches with one or two resident Preachers (and, perhaps an assistant or two) at each. . Religion Note: Most western Preachers tend to be Judeo- Christian type preachers and are predominately human, although nonhumans may be allowed into the ministry as well. Most ministries are regional or local, making for scores of similar but divergent teachings, morals, tolerance, church laws and practices. Preacher O.C.C. and NPC Also known as Reverend, Minister, Brother, Sister, Sermonizer and Bible Thumper. Player Character & G.M Note: If playing a religious character feels awkward, uncomfortable or somehow wrong, then don't include it in your games. Also please try to understand and respect the religious faith and sensibility of other players. Even if one player feels seriously uncomfortable, the Preacher character should be tossed out. Please note that the Preacher character is NOT intended to disparage any religious faith. It is a broad representation of the Judeo-Christian traveling preachers of the Old West, modified and refitted into the fictional world of Rifts®. That having been said, in the context of the game, remember that even men of god and good intentions suffer from human frailty, emotions, experience and judgement. Not all are fanatics nor saintly and good. While some are misguided or lost (typically the result of tragedy and trauma), others are bold champions of light and bringers of hope and peace to a lawless land — including many of those who preach fire and brimstone. However, some jure overzealous fanatics, power hungry opportunists, frauds, or downright evil. They are in the minority, but they do exist. super vagabond level 6 vegabond IQ 19 ME 19 MA 16 PS 18 PP 19 PE 30 PB 20 SPD 14 HP 114 SDC 242 MDC 356 +8 to save vs Horror Factor. +8 to save vs possession. +2 to save vs mind control magic, drugs and illusion 1/2 duration if fail +30% to save vs coma/death (this is in addition to any P.E. borIus). +4 on Perception Rolls, save vs magic automatic save vs psionics automatic save vs super powers automatic physical attacks from supernatural being 1/2 damage Most physical attacks do no damage whatsoever! This means cold, fire, heat, electricity, lasers, other types of energy. bullets. punches, falls, and so on, do no damage! Supernatural punches, bites and kicks inflict half damage; Extraordinary and Superhuman PS attacks do no damage, although they sting a bit. impervious to all forms of airborne toxins and gases, except those created by magic. Immune to all diseases, sickness, and radiation. Natural toxic gases and poisons do only one sixth their normal damage and effects last only one fifth as long. Man-made poisons, drugs, chemicals and toxins last 1 quarter as long and are 1 quater as effective and damaging. Deadly poisons, radiation and disease cannot kill this character, only make him sick. Supernatural P.S.: All Mega·Heroes automatically have supernatural physical strength, Supernatural P.S. 16 to 20: Inflicts 3D6 S.D.C. on a restrained punch, 1D6 M.D. on a full strength punch, or 2D6 M.D. on a power punch (counts as two melee attacks). P.S. bonuses are added to S.D.C. attacks carry 900lbs lift 1800 lbs Enhanced Healing: Recovers from physical injury/damage 5 times faster than a normal human. Increase Range 50%: This includes the range of vision, hearing, and other senses Considered a Supernatural Being, meaning the character is more than a superpowered human with unusual or spectacular powers, but is actually more than human On Rifts Earth or a similar Mega-Damage™ environment, The character is considered a supernatural being that inflicts Mega-Damage with his punches and kicks (supernatural P.S.), and Hit Points and S.D.C. are added together and become M.D.C., making the hero a living MegaDamage Structure. Doesn't need air to breathe The Mega-Hero can survive indefinitely in space or any vacuum, underwater, and in a polluted or toxic atmosphere - is impervious to all forms of airborne toxins and gases, except those created by magic. The character retains a sense of smell and taste, and is still vulnerable to most diseases. Doesn't need to eat or drink for nourishment. the character may eat and drink for the enjoyment of the taste, but derives his or her nourishment from ambient energy (heat, light, low level radiation, etc.). Allergy Yes, an allergy (it could happen). This is a relatively common and not particularly dangerous allergy, although it does have some debilitating and uncomfortable effects. One potentially deadly situation is the allergent causing the character to sneeze or cough while he's hiding or prOWling, and, in so doing, give away his position. The allergic reaction is severe and causes sinus problems, runny nose, watering eyes, occasional sneezing. coughing, or clearing of the throat (phlegm build-Up), as well as a severe headache (pressure at the temples, below the eyes and back of the skull) and difficult breathing/shortness of breath, especially if involved in combat or other physically strenuous activity. Penalties: In addition to the discomfort, coughing, sneezing, and shortness of breath, the character is ·15% on skill performance, reduce all combat bonuses by half, loses one melee attack/action, and reduce speed by 10%: sluggish and uncomfortable, There is a 01-75% likelihood that the superbeing will have to pause after every minute (4 melee rounds) of combat or heavy exertion to catch his breath, This translates into -6 on initiative and the loss of 1D4 melee actions/attacks for one round (15 seconds), plus the other penalties remain in force as well. Note: An llergic reaction is similar to a sudden and extreme head cold, which also means the character's sense of smell, taste and hearing will be impaired, including supersenses, reduce by half An allergic reaction should only occur when trapped in close quarters with it, or when exposed to a large quantity (a warehouse lull of cats or dust, etc.). Symptoms appear within 15 minutes of exposure to the cause of the allergy; half that time if exposed to several (3 or more) or large quantities of the allergy causing agent. Within 1D4 minutes Symptoms lasts 1d4 hours for every 30 minutes of exposure to the dreaded allergen!. Birds and feathers (including down·filled clothing, quilts, and cushions on fumiture); not affected when outdoors. Invulnerability An impressive power that makes the character an almost indestructible juggernaut. Most physical attacks do no damage whatsoever! This means cold, fire, heat, electricity, lasers, other types of energy. bullets. punches, falls, and so on, do no damage! Supernatural punches, bites and kicks inflict half damage; Extraordinary and Superhuman P.s. attacks do no damage, although they sting a bit. Gases, drugs, chemicals, poisons, toxins, disease and radiation will affect the invulnerable person. but are reduced to half the usual potency (half damage, duration, and effect). Deadly poisons, radiation and disease cannot kill this character, only make him sick. The character is only, truly, vulnerable to psionics, spell magic, magic illusions and magic weapons, all of which have full effect. However, energy type magic, like fire balls, does no damage. The character still needs to breathe and eat, so he can die from drowning, suffocation, or slarvation, but he can hold his breath and survive without food lour times longer than the average human (hold breath lor about 12 minutes; go without food for 80 days). Note: Certain extreme situations like ground zero at a nuclear explosion or Super Nova, and fiery reentry into an atmosphere from space, might hurt or even kill the character (G.M.'s call). However, most crashes, explosions, collisions with vehicles, and free falls from 30.000 feet (9144 m) will not harm the character. Also note that while the character may be incredibly diffICult to injure and kill. he can be delayed, slowed down and immobilized. Knocking the character inlo a pit, elevator shaft, off a cliff, etc_, will require him to spend time climbing out to get back into action. Pushing him into tar or other stiCky goo/adhesive will hold him or slow him down. Likewise, he can be imprisoned, trapped and manacled. Dropping 20 tons of brick and concrete from the side of a building on an invulnerable character won't hurt him, bul it will take a Ioooong time lor him to dig out - may need outside help to free him and he could be pinned or buried for hours if not days (hope there's an air pocket). Immune to Magic This trUly amazing power makes the character totally impervious to any magic spell or illusion where a save vs magic is allowed. Automatically saves. The hero is still vulnerable to physical attacks generated by magic such as Fireball, Call Lightning, Carpet of Adhesion, and so on, as well as magic weapons but only suffers half the normal damage from them. Range: Self. Duration: Constant. Penalty: Rifts Earth, this power shau!d be considered a Major super ability, and reduce H,P. and S.D,C. by half and tum them i to M.D.C. Immortality The character who possesses this super ability does not age and is immune to disease and sickness. Although he can still be killed by weapons and violence, he will not die a natural death. Once he reaches physical maturity (for humans that's roughly 20 years old), the body stops aging and will retain its youthful appearance and physical attributes forever. No wrinlOes will appear, no loss of muscle tone, no hardening of the arteries, no heart attacks, etc. Nothing associated with aging, illness, or natural death will ever affect the character. Bonuses & Abillties: Immune to all diseases, sickness, and radiation. Natural toxic gases and poisons do only one third their normal damage and effects last only one third as long. Man-made poisons, drugs, chemicals and toxins last half as long and are half as effective and damaging. Heals twice as last, without scarring. Limbs and appendages that are amputated do not regenerate. Can recover from damage as excessive as 50 Hit Points, .10 H.P. per experience level, below zero, provided he has not been decapitated or the brain or heart completely destroyed. Immune to (Some) Super Abilities This ability makes the character totally impervious to any super ability where a saving throw is allowed (but not against psionics, spells or magical powers); automatically saves. The hero is still vulnerable to other super abilities where a saving throw is not required, physical attacks and things like energy blasts, super-strong punches, etc. Range: Self. Duration: Constant. Immune to Psionics Inspired by Richard Winters This power makes the character totally impervious to any psionic power where a save vs psionics is allowed. Automatically saves. He is still vulnerable to physical psionic attacks such as Psi- Sword, Mind Bolt, Telekinetic Punch, Pyrokinesis, and so on, but is resistant to mind control magic, drugs and illusion (+2 to save vs them, and even if he succumbs, the penalties resulting from them are half, and the duration of the drug or effects are half). Range: Self. Duration: Constant. Bonus: As above Penalty: Cannot enjoy beneficial pSlonlcs, like Healing and Telepathy, and cannot communicate via Telepathy, Empathy or with the spirit world. Increased Durability The character is naturally tougher and more resistant to damage than normal humans, with skin that is almost bulletproof and a huge amount of S.D.C., as well as additional Hit Points. Vagabond O.C.C. "Unskilled? Are you kidding? I'm a student of the world. I know a little bit about everything. Well . .. at least the things that interest me most. " Not everybody who gets involved in adventure is a specialist in eombat or some other area of training. Some are just ordinary people who get swept up in the flow of events or decide that it is time they make a change in their lives. Others are individuals who possess some natural power (psionies or racial ability), but do not have great training or education other than in the use of their powers. These folks tend to take low-end jobs or drift from place to place, and job to job. Vagabonds are the ultimate Bohemians of this group. They actually like the freedom of not being tied down and drifting along from one adventure to the next. They put their trust in fate and make the best of every situation. Vagabonds are laid-back, easygoing and friendly. They like to travel, like meeting new people, like trying new things (even if it's baling hay or chopping wood), and like not having to worry about supporting a family or answering to anybody but themselves. For a Vagabond, each new face is a welcomed encounter, each new place an opportunity for adventure, even if it's on a small, personal scale. "See, I didn't know that," and "oh, how interesting," are words anyone traveling with a Vagabond is likely to hear over and over again. Those who choose the life of a Vagabond are usually spirited individuals full of life and curiosity, but rarely very educated in any formal sense, nor literate, and seldom seek higher education. They tend to live by the seat of their pants and rely on their wits, luck, and the kindness of strangers. Many nomads, wilderness folk, peasants, farmers, Major psychics and mutants are Vagabonds. Special O.C.c. Abilities 1. Eyeball a Fella. The character knows people so well that he can usually size up a person just by observing him or her for a few minutes. Can discern the following about the person: Educated or not, rich or poor, works hard or works at a desk for a living, from what part of the country the person originates, artist or skilled laborer or management, currently flush with money or operating on a budget, if the person is being honest and genuine or lying or putting on airs, happy or discontented, being genuinely friendly or looking to get something outta the exchange (e.g. looking for information, a good deal, a particular person, food, etc.). Base Skill: 56% +3% per level of experience. Bonuses: Adds a bonus of +10% to the skills Barter, Cardsharp, Gambling, 1.0. Undercover Agent, Research (by talking to people), and Seduction. 2. O.c.c. Bonuses: Vagabond O.c.c. Stats Alignment: Any, but 70% seem to be Unprincipled or Anarchist. Attribute Requirements: None. Racial Requirements: None. O.c.c. Skills: Language: American at 98%. Literacy: American 98% Language: Other: dragonese (+ 15%). Language: Other: spanish (+ 15%). Mathematics: Basic 98% Barter (+16%) Begging (10%) Gardening - 35%+5% (+15%) Domestic: sing (+ 15%) on a professional level Domestic: Brewing (25%/30%+5%) (+ 15%) on a professional level. History: Pre-Rifts (32%/24%+4%) History: Post-Apocalypse (35%/30%+5%) I.D. Undercover Agent (+ I0%) Pilot: Motorcycle (+ 12%) General Repair (+10%) Radio: Basic (+5%) Streetwise (+10%) W.P. Ancient: axe W.P. Energy Pistol Hand to Hand: Basic O.c.c. Related Skills (general): Select 3 skills at level one, +I at levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. All new skills start at level one proficiency. These selections get the benefit of any bonuses that may be noted below. 1 Basic Mechanics +5 2 Performance (30%+5%) 3 mining level 3 metalworking (40%+5) level 6 Skin & Prepare Animal Hides - 30%+5% Communications: Any, except Cryptography, Laser Communication, Optic Systems, and Surveillance. Cowboy: Branding, Breaking Horses, or Herding Cattle only. Domestic: Any (+ 10%). Electrical: Basic Electronics (+5%) only. Espionage: None. Horsemanship: General only. Mechanical: Basic Mechanics and Automotive only (+5%). Medical: First Aid only (+5%). Military: None. Physical: Any, except Acrobatics, Gymnastics and Wrestling. Pilot: Any (+5%), except Jets, Ships, Power Armor, Robots and Military vehicles. Pilot Related: Any. Rogue: Any (+4%). Science: Astronomy & Navigation, and Mathematics only (+5%). Technical: Any (+5%). W.P.: Any, except any Military or Heavy Weapons. Wilderness: Any. Secondary Skills: Eight Secondary Skills at first level, +I additional Secondary Skill at levels 3, 5, 7, 9, II and 13. Selections are made from the list of Secondary Skills in the Skill Section. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get any bonuses, other than any possible bonus for having a high I.Q. All Secondary Skills start at the base skill level. 1 Fishing (40%+5%) 2 General Repair & Maintenance (35%+5%) 3 Identify Plants & Fruit (25%+5%) 4 Land Navigation (36%+4%) 5 Whittling & Sculpting (30%+5%)+20% 6 W.P. Archery 7 Swimming (50%+5%) 8 Climbing (40%/30%+5%) level 3 Carpentry (+10%) level 5 rope works +10% Standard Equipment: Suit of light or medium M.D.C. body armor (looks beaten and battered), the clothes on his back and an extra set baseball cap, jacket or coat, knife, gun with one extra clip of ammo: flashlight, backpack. sleeping bag, small duffle bag, wallet with I.D.. a couple bandages. pack of aspirin, comb. toothbrush and paste. a bar of soap, several pieces of candy, a sturdy plastic bag for extra stuff. canteen, a pair of sunglasses. and an old, rusty junker of a car or motorcycle or a basic horse. Money: 2D6x I00 in credits and 2D6x I00 in Black Market saleable goods. Cybernetics: None past carreers over the last 300 years blacksmith Metalworking (special!): This skill enables the Blacksmith to build metal objects, panicularly weapons, armor, tools anp jewelry. Hand tools, jewelry and other small objects require 104 days of solid effort (8 hours a day with minimal inter· ruption). Hand weapons and light armor require 104 weeks of solid effort. Heavy armor requires 304 weeks of solid ef· fon. On any job, the Blacksmith may double the time required to make the object for a +20% bonus on the skill roll. Adding special bonuses to weapons (for Dwarven or KoboldIKiridoi human characters) or increasing armor S.D.C. requires a separate skill roll; any failed roll Nias the item. When adding bonuses to weapons, a separate roll is required for each additional "plus" being instilled on the weapon. Skill Ratio: 40% +5% fletcher Fletchers benefit from the ability to make arrows from scratch even in the wilderness, which means they rarely have an empl)' quiver, and are good to have along (can make four good arrows an hour). lumberjack. minier singer